


Fan cocktail: Succubus Kiss

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Cocktail, Embedded Images, Fan Cocktail, Fancraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Potent but sweet, with an acerbic touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan cocktail: Succubus Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to give creating a Lost Girl-influenced cocktail a try after being linked to [these](http://www.cookingwithgifs.com/2013/11/thor-and-loki-cocktails.html). Now _there's_ a fan craft I can get stuck into!

### Succubus Kiss

 

**Ingredients:**  
4 cl vodka  
4 cl white rum  
4 cl blue curacao  
a dash of grenadine  
1-2 dashes of lime juice  
chilled dessert wine (or other sweet/medium sweet white wine)  
for decoration: 2 [lemon twists](http://theshiksa.com/2011/03/16/how-to-make-a-lemon-or-lime-twist/)

Measure vodka, rum, blue curacao, grenadine and lime juice into a cocktail shaker with plenty of ice; shake well. Pour into a tall glass, top off with dessert wine, and stir. Make two lemon twists, stretch them out, and dip them into the drink so they (hopefully) float vertically in the glass.

**Note:** if you want full potential on the "potent" part, make sure the wine you use is a minimum of 10% alcohol.


End file.
